


A broken pitiful thing

by SJBoo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Begging, Broken Will Graham, Dominant Hannibal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJBoo/pseuds/SJBoo
Summary: My first ever fanfiction, set just after season one episode 13 savoureux, Will is not designed to be caged and wants to be set free. I have written this as a small thank you to all the amazing hannigram writers on this website,  your work is truly inspiring





	A broken pitiful thing

Help me ....... please, you put me here and I know you can get me out. Will looks at Hannibal, he feels empty, hollowed out,  
he feels nothing, he is nothing. he knows what he does next will appeal to Hannibal so he doesn't think twice, he doesn't think at all,  
he just slides downs to his knees in the middle of cell looking through the bars until he meets Hannibal's brown eyes, I'm begging you ...  
Begging, please don't leave me in here, I'm going insane, I cant take this, I have to get out! , I will do anything .....  
anything you say, anything you want. you want me to torture, il torture, you want me to kill, il kill, you want to me eat long pig, il eat long pig.

Hannibal looks down at Will and his nostrils flare, Will's scent is intoxicating and he wants to remember the scene before him for his memory palace.  
what else would you do for me Will? you are asking for your life but your life is not cheap. I would demand your obedience, your loyalty in all things.  
you will find me a jealousy and judgmental god. If you fail me you will find more mercy in the old testament god than that I would give you.

Will knows he cant look undecided or waving, he continues to meet Hannibal's stare, you are my judge now, you are my god Hannibal, I am yours to command.I am yours to kill, I am yours to do whatever you want to do to me but please .... please get me out of this hell, tears spill from Will's eyes, they run down his face and splash on the floor. Will feels as though its blood pouring from his eyes instead of water, like he is slowly bleeding out.  
"STAND", its a word, a sound, a powerful command, it pierces his brain, without thinking he rises to feet, he must obey now  
his will is no longer his own. "COME CLOSER", Will rushes forward till he meets the bars of his cell, Hannibal walks slowly forward, watching as he does for any reaction, Will wants to step back but he knows he cant, knows if he does he will be left to rot in this cell forever.

Hannibal lifts his hand and slowly reaches through the bars and places one hand on Wills throat, gripping with enough force that Will should recoil, instead Will leans into the touch even more, Hannibals impressed, he smirks and his mouth opens slightly, Will can see Hannibals tongue slowly snaking out of mouth and then he feels it running up his left cheek, licking up all his tears from the bottom to top, leaving nothing behind, maybe there is hope yet for Will Graham Hannibal thinks as he moves his tongue to the right cheek and licks them up too. your tears are mine , they belong to me now , you belong to me.


End file.
